Our Story
by Mysticalsnow9867
Summary: Amon Koutaro had never once questioned his belief that ghouls were the reason why the world was so twisted. When he and his partner are assigned a mission involving a ghoul group called 'Monogatari,' Amon will have to hold his hatred and listen to what a certain ghoul has to say. Can Kuraku Iwamoto make Amon understand, or will the inevitable war of differences claim them?


Hey Guys~! This is my first story so please be gentle with me QnQ.

This is a YAOI fanfiction and will later introduce some angst like rape, underage intercourse, and the like. If you are sensitive to those kinds of things, this is not the story for you UnU

**NOTE** Kaneki and Anteiku don't exist in this story!

To those who are interested, I hope you enjoy~!

***DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or the characters. I will only claim my own OC's implemented into this story. If I did own it, the story world be very different.***

Chapter 1: Monogatari

It was a rainy day when shots ran out through the silence. The pitter-patter of the heavy rain droplets would have been soothing if not for the eery atmosphere of the darkness. There was a moment of stillness and then a yell of confirmation.

"Got him!" yelled a rough, youthful voice. "Good job Amon~ Good job." Amon looked towards his partner, Senior Mado, and bowed as he came to inspect their latest body. It was a ghoul in the area that was terrorizing the inhabitants. The lifeless body in front of them was the result of their pursuit.

Mado walked up to the body and inspected it, kicking it for good measure. "If you keep this up, you'll be finding yourself as a top detective soon~." Mado praised Amon.

"You are too kind to me Senior Mado!" Amon stated. Amon had always admired the way his senior would take down the filthy ghouls without hesitation. Amon had once or twice almost felt sorry for the ghoul and had almost failed his mission, if not for Mado being there and finishing them off. Mado had told him once, "You are too kind Amon. But you must remember, they are ghouls and hold no morals or sentiments."

Amon was ashamed of himself for feeling sorry for the ghouls. He knew better than that. They were monsters, mistakes, that were brought into this world by whatever sinister means. That was why when Kureo Mado had became his partner, he was ecstatic. Amon wanted someone who could show him how to end those regretful feelings and teach him much more.

"Let's get going. We need to extract this kagune and rid of the ghoul's body." Mado declared walking away, dragging the body behind him. Amon sighed, his senior reminded him of a serial killer sometimes he mused. Mado threw the limp body into the back of their van and soon, they were in front of the CCG headquarters. As Amon and Mado got out, they were greeted with various pleasantries. Amon would never admit it, but every time anyone regarded him with bright eyes and admiration, he would get a nice fuzzy feeling. Amon wanted to protect these people. He wanted to protect the ones who were not strong enough to change the fates of their loved ones. He wanted to make the ghouls pay for their sinful lives.

Amon walked to his office and sat down with a sigh. It's not like his job was boring, but sometimes it did become tiring. That ghoul earlier was hard to track and was even harder to kill. It took them about an hour of cat and mouse until Amon finally shot him. He still had about 2 hours until his shift ended when he could be free to go back home and sleep. He decided to get up and do something productive before he went to get his next mission from Mado.

Amon walked towards the interrogation center where they kept ghouls who could tip them off on some useful information. It wasn't pretty. Interrogations were usually very bloody and were not quite Amon's cup of tea. Still, he went there anyways to see if there was any useful information he could relay back to Senior Mado and help them on future missions.

Any of the detectives there could interrogate ghouls, so sometimes they went there to let out pent up frustration and torture the pathetic ghouls. Amon couldn't help but flinch whenever he heard the bloodcurdling screams of the ghouls. That was another thing he wanted to rid himself of. Amon did not want anything that could hinder his job.

Stopping at the farthest room in the hall, he peered in and saw Shinohara-san standing in front of a bloodied ghoul who was spitting curses at the detective. 'Disgusting' Amon thought to himself. He cautiously walked into the room.

Shinohara looked towards him to see who it was and saw Amon. "Hey Amon. How can I help you?" As he turned to look at him with a pleasant smile. Amon laughed nervously and scratched his head.

"I just wanted to know if there was any information that could be useful. Maybe like the recent ghoul movements or the such." He stated.

"Hmm. I'm sorry, can't help you here. I haven't been able to get any information out of him at all today." He said motioning to the chained up and repressed ghoul who had grown quiet, "But, I do remember seeing Mado-san down here yesterday. Maybe he has something?" Shinohara suggested shaking his head.

"Ah, that's fine. Thanks for the help." Amon bowed in courtesy before walking out to see what his partner was up to. Amon saw Mado at his office setting some papers down on his desk. Mado turned to look at him and gave him a folder with some papers in it. "Those are for our next mission tomorrow. Look at the information and brief yourself on what you need to do Amon-san~ I'll expect you tomorrow." He said stepping out. Amon looked at the folder labeled 'Monogatari.' Weird name he thought.

* * *

I apologize if there were any grammar mistakes and if the characters seemed OOC I'll try to make them as in character as this story will let me. For now, I hoped you enjoyed~

~Mysticalsnow


End file.
